


Temptation

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Tlou II, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all i have to say is poor joel, dina and ellie are so gay for each other, i loved this dialogue and decided to write what happened if canon never happened, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, they're so flirty it hurts, tlou 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: On their patrol together, Dina asks Ellie what she's doing that night. After Ellie tells her that she planned to watch a movie with Joel, and Dina shares her plan to sneak out with some friends to go for some late-night sledding, Dina suggests they meet up after. Ellie can't decide if she's nervous or thrilled when Dina shows up at her place late at night after their plans with a joint in her pocket and a confident, sexy attitude.CANON DIVERGENCE: Joel is never killed, the weed den scene never happens, and life continues as normal in Jackson. The two girls go through with their plan to meet up after their other plans are finished.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 355





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! thanks for reading. i almost got done with the next prompt in the list when i had this idea for a smut fic. definitely thought y'all would enjoy. 
> 
> i'm obsessed with the dialogue between ellie and dina on their patrol when dina asks what ellie was doing that night. i made a post on tumblr about how it's literally so fun to think about the fact that dina had probably planned to make her move on ellie like she did in the weed den scene when she made that plan to meet up with her. and it just left me wondering: what WOULDVE happened? here's my take on what would've happened if it hadn't been for the canon plotline. hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> THIS FIC IS INSPIRED BY: "Temptation Greets You Like Your Naughty Friend" by Arctic Monkeys!

“What are you doing tonight?”

The question took Ellie off-guard – hit her harshly in the face like the cold, winter winds around them. Dina’s voice was filled to the brim with such a convicting mirth, it had Ellie dazed at the tone. She was no stranger to Dina’s flirtations – though, she was usually far more subtle.

_Why does it matter?_

“Uh…” What _was_ she doing that night? Normally, on a cold, winter night like the ones in Jackson, she would find herself resting on the couch, a lantern at her tableside, some old sheet music and tabs she and Joel recovered on countless journeys out placed a mess upon the table, waiting to be read and discovered. Patrols around the Jackson common area brought about many items of leisure – she’d lost count of how many comic books she’d collected over the years, or how many cards she’d scavenged from bookstores or bedrooms, or, even, how many cassettes and vinyl records she’d stacked up at her bedside, and in any corner of her small house she could fit them.

Dina seemed eager for a response. But something about the zealousness written behind those familiar, intoxicating dark pools had Ellie avid to drag her impatience out as long as she could. After all, she wasn’t used to having much of a grip on the confident girl beside her.

“I was thinking of inviting Joel to watch a movie,” Ellie answered casually, opening up one of the cabinets beside the old, abandoned bed that was blanketed in a sheet of snow that matched the white sheets and pillowcases. Light poured in through the open, broken wood of the roof that had collapsed what looked like years ago, lighting Dina’s face in a way that made Ellie eager to turn away, unable to keep eye contact with eyes so gripping and reading.

“Oh…” Dina seemed surprised by her response, rather than disappointed. Images from the night before flashed through Ellie’s mind, as she guessed the same occurred in Dina’s. “You guys… good?” She asked, almost as if she couldn’t help herself.

There was still that care laced in her voice, which had Ellie quickly responding. “Yeah,” She assured without hesitation, but the lingering doubt still hovered like a cloud over her head. _Are we, though?_

Dina seemed to take that as the cue to drop the topic as silence immersed them then. Ellie didn’t mind.

Reaching into the cabinet, she pulled out an old, marred letter, addressed with “Dear Santa” across the top. The handwriting was crooked and disorderly – clearly a child’s letter. “Poor kid…” Ellie muttered to herself as she briefly skimmed the letter, picking up the pieces of a broken family that was sheltered from the infected. _I hope you’re okay._

Ellie was quickly pulled back to reality when Dina’s voice suddenly broke the silence. “What movie are you guys gonna watch? What’s Joel into?” Her tone was far more lighthearted – she could only guess to soothe the tension of the previous mention of the encounter from the night prior.

She was appreciative of Dina’s respect for boundaries, and quickly engaged. “Uh…” She browsed the collection of movies she had nearly memorized all tucked neatly into her shelf, most of them unwatched and undiscovered by her and her equally as dorky father figure. “Curtis and Viper 2.” She answered, remembering that one being neatly stowed alongside all of the other 80’s movies Joel had scrounged up and given to her. “That’s the one that’s been on my radar for a while.”

“Oh. Wow,” Dina was very obviously a stranger to the movies she and Joel enjoyed, but she appreciated Dina’s interest and attempt at understanding.

“We used to watch these cheesy 80’s action movies,” Ellie explained. “He’s really into them.”

“Oh, no…” There was a smile hidden in her voice, one that Ellie didn’t catch as she ventured into the bathroom and picked the pills up off of the sink top.

Stuffing them into her bag, she gave a grin of her own. “I actually really like them, too,” She said, half in Joel’s defense. But Dina was no stranger to Ellie’s rather dorky hobbies – “dorky” was Dina’s word for it, of course.

Ellie followed up her words with a question of her own: “What about you?” She asked, riddled with respectful curiosity. “What are you doing later?” There was a deep part of her that was desperate to know if Jesse would be anywhere in the picture that night for Dina, but she kept having to remind herself that _that_ was over. It seemed like a blessing long overdue, as much as Ellie hated to admit in the midst of her relief.

“Some people were talking about sneaking out,” Her voice was laced with a chuckle, her eyes glued onto Ellie as she stood, not before zipping up her backpack and throwing it over her shoulders. “Going sledding.” _That’s so Dina,_ Ellie thought amusedly to herself.

With a light chuckle, Ellie smiled at her. “That sounds fun.”

“Yeah…” Dina smiled back, a timid look flashing across her eyes that had Ellie’s full attention. Ellie stood, watching her look away in silence before shyly turning back to the taller girl, a hopeful tone covering her voice. “You wanna… meet up after?”

The question had Ellie reeling off-guard, but what was more stunning was the bashful way she’d said it. “Uh… okay…” Ellie tried her best to mask her surprise, a nonchalant answer that was entangled with her own quiet shyness. A jittery feeling rose in her stomach, and her mind began to race. Any time she spent with Dina was the best of her life, but also the most nerve-wracking. Dina constantly had that effect on her. “Maybe I’ll play guitar for you.” Ellie followed up, a light grin pulling at the edges of her lips, assuring Dina of her agreement to the idea.

Ellie could’ve sworn she caught a tint of red cross Dina’s freckled cheeks as the same grin formed across her lips. Ellie dismissed it as the cold breeze rather than a reaction to her words. “Okay…” But the shy eagerness in her voice had Ellie second-guessing it again.

The conversation comfortably drifted back to the topic of the movie she’d planned to watch with Joel – Dina’s adorable intrigue masking over her constant need to tease Ellie about her interests. Ellie couldn’t get enough of the way Dina eagerly watched Ellie talk excitedly about her favorite movies, comics, music, anything. Anything that interested Ellie interested Dina. Ellie found herself hooked on the way that Dina would always listen whenever she would talk about a story arc in her comics, a drawing that actually turned out well in her notebook, or even a lovely chord progression in a sheet of music. Even though she didn’t fully understand sometimes, it was clear that she was much more satisfied and amused by Ellie’s excited interest rather than the content of what she was raving about.

Bouncing from many topics – movies, traveling, music – finally, Ellie slipped on a subject that she’d kept hidden from the outside. One she desperately didn’t want Dina knowing.

“Wait, hold up,” Dina cut her off mid-sentence, and Ellie froze in place as she dug through the cabinets of the RV they’d pushed themselves into. “There are original Ellie songs?”

_You mean the ones about you?_

Ellie mentally cursed at herself for letting that secret go. Dina was just so easy to talk to, it scared her sometimes how open and vulnerable her best friend was able to make her.

“Why haven’t you played any for me?” Dina demanded with a lightness in her voice, a bright glow in her eyes of desperate intrigue and interest when Ellie turned to meet them.

_God, if only you knew what they were about._ “I…” Ellie couldn’t come up with any good cover-up. Every excuse slipped through her fingers like water. “I don’t know.”

“Come on,” Dina seemed to call her bluff. “Will you play one for me tonight?”

How could she ever say no to that voice, those eyes? Even when she turned away from Dina’s piercing eyeline, she still felt herself giving into the smaller girl. She was too irresistible sometimes – it tortured her.

“Mmm…” Ellie hummed with a teasing tone riddled in her words. “I’ll think about it.”

Dina dropped the subject after that, which Ellie found strange given how Dina seemed to react whenever Ellie didn’t give her what she wanted. Sometimes, to be a real pain, she’d whine and plead and even try to bargain with Ellie to coerce her into doing whatever she wanted. If she had a secret or a surprise for her, she’d constantly push constant pressure on her, trying to back her into a corner to squeeze the answer out of her.

But that time, she was quick to surrender. _Maybe she really wants me to,_ Ellie pondered, but quickly brushed it off as she headed for the horses who sat idly and calmly beside a rusted car and tree trunk that was dusted over with snow.

The path continued up ahead toward my houses and the market areas. Dina knew the way better, so she settled on following her. She always seemed to follow Dina. Sometimes, mindlessly, and each time she’d curse herself for the grip Dina had on her.

With a hefty sigh, she lifted herself onto Shimmer and secured her backpack over her shoulders tightly. She watched carefully as Dina threw one of her lovely legs, wrapped in skin-tight denim that had Ellie’s thoughts roaming to the most sinful edges of her mind, over Japan’s body and let her hips fall on the horse’s saddle. Ellie tightened her taut abdomen as the damning image of having those legs thrown over her own – the image of Dina straddling her in the darkness of a hazy night – swept her mind and body in the form of a shudder.

Thankfully, Dina didn’t seem to notice when she whistled at Japan, the horse obeying immediately and starting to move forward through the snow. With a hard swallow, Ellie followed suit, more dirty images passing through her mind as she admired the back of the girl on the horse in front of her.

_This is gonna be a night, isn’t it?_

***

The air was heavy in her home as she heard the door click as Joel left. It was late – around eleven at night – when they finished the movie and their candy bars that Joel had collected from his run with Tommy.

“Dina’s coming over?” Joel had asked suddenly as the credits rolled and a tense silence filled the air, stemming from the anxious teen on the bed.

It caught her off-guard, but she brushed it off. “Why?” She asked challengingly, coming across more defensive than she meant.

A chuckle rumbled deep in his throat as he hoisted himself from the floor beside the bed to his feet. He took a quick look around the home, placed his hands on his hips, and looked down with a dastardly grin.

“Why’s the house so clean?”

“What?” The words choked up in her throat, eyes running around the room to see how unconsciously neat she’d made it upon arriving home from patrol.

“You never clean unless Dina’s coming over.”

“Okay, get out.”

But with Joel gone and the movie credits rolling quietly in the back, the house stood still, and Ellie became a slave to her own mind. She didn’t even know when Dina was going to show up, but she felt an undeniable pool of heat building between her legs as images of their kiss at the dance from the night before resurfacing and setting her skin ablaze.

Swallowing hard, she huffed out a breath, hands behind her head with her fingers interlocked as she tried desperately to brush off the thoughts flooding her mind.

Nothing seemed out of place in her home – she hadn’t even realized how neurotically tidy she’d made the usually messy home, and she found herself shaking her head at her own anxiety. Taking a quick look around the room much like Joel did, her eyes grazed over her guitar and her mind skidded to a halt.

_Oh, fuck, she wants me to play her something tonight, too, doesn’t she?_ Ellie sighed, a profanity slipping her mouth as she remembered Dina’s insistence on playing her a traditional song that Ellie had written on one of the many nights she sat alone in her house, awake and longing for a girl of such familiarity that she knew she would never get, not in her lifetime. Or, so she thought. All of those nights that Dina would be away doing God knows what with Jesse – Ellie never liked to think about it – she’d be laying back against the bed, guitar across her chest, strumming away to melancholy chords, drifting into her own dejection with eyes glued to the ceiling as she hummed and sang away words of yearning for her best friend in ways that the girl in question would never seem to understand.

_Which one should I even play her?_ Ellie wondered anxiously, thinking of any of the songs she’d put together – complete and incomplete – with her time to herself.

There wasn’t much time to decide because, like clockwork, knuckles were lightly tapping the door, a click of the door opening sending Ellie’s head spinning from her spot on the couch to the door, and meeting the all-too familiar face of her best friend poking her head in.

“Hey,” Ellie shot up from the couch, startled by her remarkable sudden appearance.

“Hi,” Dina’s voice was sultry, but it was just so _Dina._ With a smile, she eyed the girl up and down playfully, meeting back up at her eyes with her body still positioned behind the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course,” Ellie reached for the remote placed against the coffee table, quickly pointing it to the blank TV – the credits had stopped rolling sometime during Ellie’s venture into her own thoughts – and turned it off with a push of the power button.

Dina made her way in with a smile, closing the door with her back and a gentle push with the palm of her hand. She leaned into the door as it closed, watching Ellie with that grin across her face that Ellie forced herself to ignore for her own sake.

“How was sledding?” Ellie asked, moving the sheet music littered on the coffee table quickly over to her cluttered desk.

“Are you kidding?” Dina finally moved off the wall with an amused scoff, moving toward the couch as Ellie cleared the table. “It was fucking insane.” Dina’s voice was excited and thrilled – it immediately sucked Ellie in. “Max and I jumped on one sled and went over to the big drop, you know, by the cabin over at the field?”

Ellie nodded, picturing the open, snowy field, that big, abandoned cabin sitting off to the edge of the Jackson woods, and the big hill that dropped off to the side of the cabin. She’d been sledding down there plenty of times with Dina and some of the other young adults and teens from Jackson.

“The others were being pussies, so Max and I took the leap,” Dina shrugged, smug and grinning.

“Why am I not surprised?” Ellie scoffed in amusement.

“Because I’m awesome?” Dina tilted her head in the snarkiest manner as Ellie sat to look at her, still grinning wide. “And because you know me too well.”

Ellie shook her head, lips twitched upward and eyes finding anything else in the room to lock onto – anything that wasn’t the girl sitting next to her with her legs crossed and feet pressed up against her side.

“How was the movie?” Dina broke the silence. Ellie felt those dark pools staring into the side of her face, and she gave in and adjusted her head to give her some kind of eye contact.

“Good. About as good as I expected.”

“Did Joel like it?” Her genuine wonder and care always had Ellie teeming with adoration for the girl.

“Of course, he did,” Ellie chuckled lightly, Dina’s smile growing in response. “You think I’m bad? Trust me, he’s worse than me.”

“You’re a bunch of geeks,” Dina shook her head and let the silence overpass again.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, pressed the important, unrelenting questions she’d been asking herself for over twenty-four hours at that point. All of them included the kiss from the night before.

_I really would love to know what that was about,_ Ellie sighed as her mind slipped those thoughts, contemplating voicing them but quickly and eagerly deciding against it. _What was her goal with that? Did she even mean it? Bet it was to make Jesse jealous… Wait, was Jesse even watching? No, no, he wasn’t. He left before it happened, remember? God, then what the fuck was it for?_

The mental turmoil was cut short by a sharp gasp from the girl next to her, and quickly she reached into the pocket of the coat she’d let rest against the armrest of the couch, pulling out a familiar little shape of paper that Ellie recognized almost immediately.

“Where’d you get that?” Ellie’s eyes widened when Dina proudly pulled out the joint and held it out to her, a devious smile stitched across deliciously soft lips that had only been there to tempt Ellie for so long.

“None of your business,” Dina shut her down playfully, pulling out a lighter from her jean pocket. “Kidding, Benny had some and shared with everybody.”

“Are you already high?” A scarred brow rose on Ellie’s forehead as she looked for signs of impairment on the girl in front of her. She hadn’t caught anything too damning.

“I took a hit, yeah,” She admitted. “But I took one to go because I may or may not have wanted to share with my favorite dorky movie buff.”

“Wow, you’re so sweet,” Ellie rolled her eyes, assisting her unamused, monotone voice as Dina held the joint out for her to take. It rested between Ellie’s lithe fingers as Dina reached over with the lighter and let the flame touch the edge of the paper in her hand.

“You’re welcome.”

Taking the lit joint and bringing it to her lips, Ellie sucked in and let the warmth of the smoke fill her mouth and throat, blowing out slowly and letting it fall out gracefully into the air. She let her eyes wander aimlessly around the small house, but she felt the burning against her skin where Dina’s eyes were digging into her, watching as the smoke drifted in the cool air of the house. It took everything in her not to turn her head and meet the intense gaze, but when she did it was with a smile, her hand extended to offer her the joint back.

She was quick to take the joint out of her hands. She was gentle as she let it fall between her fingers and brought it up to her lips. The entire time those eyes kept watch on her, and Ellie, ensnared like prey in a bloody, maiming trap, had her eyes glued to the sultry way the girl in front of her looked at her, unable to tear her eyes away like she’d been desperately doing beforehand. Ellie could’ve sworn she saw those eyes flicker down her body and back up again, but she grasped for any other kind of reasoning – a daze of her own fantasy, perhaps.

After Dina removed the joint from her mouth and let the smoke release, she narrowed her eyes in thought at Ellie, prompting a nervous reaction – probably fueled by insecurity and self-doubt – out of the latter.

Her fingers moved to remove the joint from between her lips, her eyes never changing, and lips pursed as the girl just seemed to stare at her. Ellie, frozen in place, could only wander the concentrated face of the girl in front of her, doe-eyed and clearly confused. She wanted to just push the question out from the back of her throat, but it’s like she also wanted to wait for Dina to be the one to break the silence.

Eventually, she gave in. “Are we ever gonna talk about it?”

The question was sudden, but Ellie kept her composure. The light shakiness in her voice did its job deceiving her. “Talk about what?” Ellie asked in response, reaching gently for the joint.

“You know,” Dina tried to urge, but it was clear that Ellie wasn’t getting the hint whatsoever because her voice became more pressing. “Last night?”

Ellie felt the lump in her throat tighten. The same images that had been collapsing her mind all day – Dina’s face in the light of the dancefloor, the gentle music behind them, Dina’s body between Ellie’s hands and under her fingertips – and she knew it would be impossible to even begin a conversation with her about one of the most exciting, shocking, satisfying nights of her life. Where would she begin?

“Yeah… last night,” Dina reiterated, a light chuckle flooding her voice as she awaited eagerly to hear Ellie’s response. “What did you… think?” She tested the waters, just barely getting her foot wet in the waves that radiated from Ellie.

_What did I think?_ Was it even a question?

Placing the joint between her lips, she sucked in another breath, trying to ponder some kind of feasible answer for the girl that didn’t pour every inch of her out onto the table and air in front of them. She struggled to find words that wouldn’t expose every single deep feeling she ever felt for her best friend, a track record dating back farther than she could remember, full of gruesome, excruciating detail that would likely scare the girl away – Ellie was nearly obsessive.

“I don’t know…” Ellie muttered, eyes locking onto the piece of paper she held out from her face, her mind lost in thought remembering the overwhelming emotion Dina sparked in her. She let her hand fall forward, allowing Dina to remove the joint from her fingers.

Bringing her eyes hesitantly back up to Dina’s, once they were there, they were locked. The girl’s stare was intense on her, eyes blazing into hers and there was so much uncharted territory behind those dark pools that Ellie translated into all kinds of things – adoration, care, lust, desire, passion. It was so terribly intimidating, but God, if it wasn’t _thrilling._

“Well, you know…” Dina tried to take another leap into icy cold water, making her way deeper into Ellie’s mind with each trying step. “I was just wondering what you thought about, like, the kiss and stuff.”

It was blunt, but it was so very shy, too. It was endearing to hear Dina that way. “What? Were you worried I didn’t like it or something?”

“Well, no…” Dina shrugged and looked off to the side before her eyes found Ellie’s again, the corner of her lip twitching upward. “Not necessarily. I was just curious.” She gave another little curt shrug before bringing the joint to her lips and smiling into it as she pulled the smoke in, eyes locked with Ellie’s still.

Something told Ellie that she was bluffing. Ellie shrugged again, breaking her eyes away for a moment as she swallowed whatever thoughts she wanted to pour out to Dina. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Dina arched an eyebrow, her smirk never changing. “So, should I just assume you didn’t like it and never do it again?”

“Well, no, I didn’t say that,” Ellie maintained her composure, but was quick to answer. A little too quick.

Dina caught on immediately. She read the gesture as easily as she could read a book. “Oh, okay, good to know, then.”

Ellie could only scoff with amusement, the smile growing on her lips fueled by nervous excitement. Confidence started to well in her chest as the playful, flirtatious banter started to be passed back and forth as easily as the joint. She felt it in her heart – her nerves were electrified.

“Why?” Ellie challenged. “You thinkin’ about doing it again or something?”

It seemed to surprise Dina how quickly Ellie was retaliating – she was playing her game, feeding into her. It wasn’t something Dina was used to. Ellie was always careful about boundaries, more for Jesse’s sake than Dina’s. She reached out for the joint and Ellie gently placed it between her fingers.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?”

She was so smug – it was infuriating. She brought the joint to her lips and smiled into it again, and it was getting further and further under Ellie’s skin. With their eyes unbreaking, Ellie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from breaking the gaze and backing down. _I’m not losing this to her._

“I would, that’s why I asked.”

Dina laughed through her nose as she finished sucking in the rest of the smoke and pulled the joint from her mouth. The smoke blew out as she spoke. “I don’t remember having to tell you shit if I didn’t want to.”

Rolling her eyes, Ellie took the joint from Dina’s hand before she could extend it out to her. It was about halfway finished. “Alright, well, just for the record, I liked the kiss.”

Letting her eyebrows jump and resting her head in her palm, elbow propped up on her thigh, a smirk grew slowly on her lips, satisfied and amused. The action made her eyes narrow slightly, her gaze becoming more intense as it wandered her face and read her eyes. “Really?”

It was smug, but Ellie could only be amused. “Yes, really,” She repeated in a monotone. “You need me to boost your ego some more by saying that?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dina leaned forward, teasingly, “I, uh, I didn’t hear that…” Dina pushed her ear forward, prompting a chuckle out of the taller girl. “Can you repeat what you said? That thing, you know, about the kiss or something?”

“Fuck you,” Ellie gently and playfully pushed Dina’s face away.

A light chuckle came over both of them as the tension untightened just a little as silence rolled over. But it didn’t disappear completely – only until they came down from their laughter and made eye contact once again.

It felt like there was this flame between the two of them, lapping at their skin like waves on an ocean shore. It was so hard to pinpoint – every inch of Ellie’s skin felt like it was aflame, but something seemed to burn deep inside her, too. Ate away at her organs, made her heart race, pushed adrenaline through her blood. Ellie wanted more than anything to extinguish it.

She could only look at Dina for a few more seconds, before a pressing question ripped from her throat. “Did you like it?”

Ellie offered out the joint again for Dina, who’s smile seemed to have disappeared. Ellie felt the pressure and the tension resurface and press down on her chest. Dina’s eyes seemed to turn dark and that sparked nothing but nervousness through Ellie – anxiety spiked through her bloodstream when Dina blew air from her nose in a sigh.

“You don’t know how long I wanted to do that.”

The answer took Ellie by surprise. Somehow, she managed to keep the same stoic face. Though, her heart nearly skipped a beat hearing Dina say those words.

“So, yeah,” Dina added in finality, eyes never tearing away from Ellie’s. “I liked it.”

Something broke inside Ellie then, and a sweep of confidence took hold. A lot of her anxiety jumped out the window of her body after hearing Dina say that she liked their kiss. And she wanted to do it again, more than anything. She wanted to reach forward and claim those delicious lips in another searing kiss, even harder and more passionate than the night before.

“So, why don’t you do it again?”

Ellie’s challenge seemed to spark something in the smaller girl, following suit in the collapse of desire. Dina had wanted to kiss her for that long? Now she could. Over and over. Ellie was giving her the all-clear and everything in her body yearned to feel it again – it hoped that Dina wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to delve into this new, exciting, confusing thing they’ve started.

She noticed a sharp inhale after her words. But her composure stayed. Dina seemed to lean closer as retaliation, making Ellie’s heart race and the pressure begin to pick up.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you, Williams?” Her eyes were narrowed, head tilted, moved closer to Ellie’s face in an attempt to intimidate and pressure the taller girl in front of her. It worked.

With her composure starting to break, Ellie bit the inside of her cheek again, this time harder. Everything in her was finding it harder and harder to keep herself together. All of her nerves, her muscles, her bones, every _part_ of her wanted Dina. Wanted to throw her down and carry out one of the many hundreds of fantasies she’d concocted in her head during late nights she would lie awake thinking of her. Those needy nights she found herself desperate for Dina’s touch, wanting to feel her pressed underneath her, against her sheets, lips in a heated battle that would only end in making Dina fall apart.

The tension between them was maddening.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Ellie’s words didn’t even seem to be her own at that point. There was such a confidence in the way she spoke that was completely overtaken by pure, animalistic desire – it pressed to bring this tension to a snapping point. She wanted everything to break.

Their faces only seemed to get nearer and nearer. The joint suddenly became very hot in her hand as her senses fixated on every little thing around them. Especially the way Dina was looking at her, and how she could almost feel the smaller girl’s breath touching her face.

“I should make you work for it,” Dina teased, sending a shock right through Ellie’s entire body. “Since you want it so bad.”

“And you don’t?” Ellie challenged, a raise of her brow in suspicious disbelief. “You wouldn’t want me to kiss you right now?”

Ellie’s eyes zeroed in on Dina’s throat, watching her swallow hard as the muscles in her neck moved. Eyes stayed locked into hers. “I think you know the answer to that.”

She did know the answer. Dina seemed surprised when Ellie pulled away suddenly, watching her move her body over, joint in her hand, jabbing the smoking end of it roughly into the table, putting it out immediately with the force. But Ellie wasn’t about to kill any more time.

When she came back to a regular sitting position, face where it was before she moved, leaned in right up close to Dina’s, she wasted absolutely no time in closing the gap, grabbing Dina’s cheek and slamming their lips together and melting against Dina’s lips.

There was a moment’s hesitation from a surprised Dina, but it took no more than a second for that pair of lips to respond back just as fervently as Ellie’s. Her eyes slammed shut following Ellie’s, and her hand found its way on a hard shoulder, then up to a soft cheek. Ellie melted into her touch and continued to press her lips against Dina’s with as much passion as she could muster, spilling years of tension and attraction and obsession into each kiss like her life depended on it. The weight of so long was lifting with every kiss, every connection of their lips heaving hundreds of pounds of weights off of her chest and sending so much electricity through her body – it was something she _yearned for_ for so long.

Every inch of Ellie’s composure collapsed in seconds. All of her walls came soaring down as Dina was pressing into her – passionately, desperately – that fire inside of her, lighting her skin and her nerves and circulating in her blood, reached its peak and the entire world seemed to burn.

Dina’s lips were so savory against her own. They were soft but firm as they pressed against her over and over, wanting more, desperately seeking to find every inch of Ellie’s passion, hungry to feel Ellie’s fervor. She wanted to pull Ellie closer and feel the taller girl moving against her, sinking into the heat of the moment.

Bravery swept Ellie when she allowed her hands to begin to roam, something she’d only ever dreamed of doing – letting her strong hands feel their way around Dina’s body, feeling every soft curve, rough and freckled skin, to feel the girl she loved for so long underneath her fingertips to experience all for herself. When Ellie’s free hand was placed against Dina’s waist, her body seemed to melt into the touch, and when her other hand moved from her cheek to brush over her collarbone and chest and landed on the other side of her waist, she felt Dina’s sharp exhale press into her mouth as they parted for a breath.

The panting in the room grew as the two recovered, instead their hands finding rough purchase on each other, grasping desperately at each other’s clothes in urgent need to get them off their bodies and on the floor.

Dina quickly gave up at working the hem of Ellie’s hoodie and grasped at the zipper of her jacket that Ellie had been trying to zip down, her eyes locked intensely into Ellie’s as she roughly ripped the zipper down.

_Jesus Christ, this is really happening._ The gravity of the situation finally hit her when the zipper of Dina’s jacket came undone and both girls desperately went to get her arms out of it. Dina eagerly connected their lips again, hands finding the hem of her hoodie once more, this time both of the girls working at it and slowly bringing it over her head, forcing their heads apart as Dina helped Ellie rip it over her head. Once the hoodie was in Ellie’s hand, she threw it off somewhere in her house before slamming their lips together again.

Hungrily, both girls deepened the kiss, Dina’s tongue pressing forward and slipping past Ellie’s lips, their tongues meeting heatedly. Ellie cut off their battle for dominance when her teeth went for a bottom lip, pulling Dina’s lip forward and eliciting a deep, sharp sigh from her that sent a shiver down Ellie’s spine.

Dina’s lip smacked back as Ellie let go of the grip she had with her teeth, watching Dina melt in her own skin at the seductive gesture, her eyes so intense and dark when they opened again. Her pupils only seemed to blow further when she finally sat back and took in what was in front of her.

Ellie’s own insecurity wanted to cover herself up – wanted to throw her hands over her clothed chest and bare abdomen, or maybe just throw her hoodie back over her head to prevent Dina’s eyes from roaming over all her freckled, calloused, bare skin. But the way that Dina hungrily drank in the sight of her seemed to ease her for a moment.

A hand from the shorter girl reached out, placing gently against Ellie’s collarbone and letting her hand ride along the freckled skin, over her bra and down to her toned abdomen, letting her fingers glide over the ridges in the muscle.

“Fuck,” A shudder ran through Dina, her fingertips stuck in place above her abdomen.

_What?_ Ellie wanted to ask. She wanted to know why Dina was saying it – she wanted to _hear her say it._

“Like what you see?” Was the only snarky thing that came out of her mouth instead. Her genuine curiosity was swallowed up by her need to assure what was going through Dina’s mind.

“Don’t get cocky now,” Dina teased, doing her best at hiding her hunger, but the blown pupils and the goosebumps covering her body said otherwise. It took strength to remove her hand from the hard ridges in her abdomen, but when she did, hands skated from her chest to gripping her shoulders, and she used that as leverage to push Ellie back against the cushions and throw a leg over her thighs.

Ellie’s brain nearly short-circuited at the sight of Dina moving to straddle her lap, back pressed up against the couch cushions, and everything felt so wrong and so right at the same time that it was overwhelming. What she would’ve given all those sleepless nights to get Dina in her house like this – undressing and all over each other, lips caught in a constant, heated battle that had Ellie’s nerves burning down in flames.

With a rocking motion, Dina’s hips started to hit over and over into Ellie’s, and almost by pure, primal instinct, Ellie’s hips began to buck back, starving for friction. On one particularly good hit of their hips, a groan was ripped from her throat and Dina gasped against her mouth. It felt so good to have Dina on her like that – to have her moving against her, desperately looking for friction that she’d been _yearning_ to feel for God knows how long. Ellie sure didn’t know, but she didn’t have the mind to think. Her brain was too focused on the animalistic need to make Dina fall apart on her hips.

It didn’t take long for Dina’s movements to become even more desperate. Her hands moved from steadying herself on Ellie’s shoulders to gripping the hem of her own long-sleeved shirt and tearing it up, over her head, and onto the floor flawlessly. Ellie’s eyes zeroed in on the new, exposed skin, completely astounded and marveled by how gorgeous the girl in front of her was.

Much like her own, Dina’s skin was covered in all kinds of marks – some freckles, birthmarks, and others, scars. Every dip and curve had Ellie watering at the mouth, taking in every single inch of the beauty in front of her. Countless times in the locker rooms on training days had nothing on having Dina grinding into her lap, shirtless, on Ellie’s couch, with their mouths connected as indulged in their passion.

Ellie forced herself to pull away from Dina’s lips to look down and nearly faint from the sight of Dina’s body grinding into her jeans. It was absolutely intoxicating. When she looked back up, she was met with the triumphant smirk of the girl on her lap, her arms wrapped around Ellie’s shoulders as she let her hips grin harder into Ellie’s hips.

“Who’s liking what they see now?” Dina challenged with that same smirk, her voice so breathy and eager that it sent another shockwave through Ellie’s body.

The tension broke for no more than a moment when Ellie’s breathy laugh escaped. “Shut up.”

Dina used the opportunity to take one of the hands hanging behind Ellie’s back to trace her jawline, shortly after taking a hold of a freckled cheek and bringing their lips together again. There was something more caring about the kiss than needy and desperate – adoration filled Ellie when she felt Dina’s smile form against her own, their lips still pressing together in a sweet dance that had Ellie high from the feeling of Dina all around her.

“Take me to the bed,” Dina’s tender, heated whisper warmed the skin underneath Ellie’s ear and sent shudders down her spine. Only in her dreams did she ever imagine her saying that, and hearing it right in front of her, in her ear, with Dina on her, it was one of the most surreal and satisfying feelings Ellie had ever experienced in her nineteen years on Earth.

She didn’t hesitate. If Dina wanted Ellie to take her like she wanted on the bed, she would give her just that. Securing Dina’s thighs around Ellie’s waist with strong hands, she lifted the smaller girl with ease and headed across the room to the bed. Though, Dina didn’t make it very easy to get there with those tantalizing lips trailing all around Ellie’s neck and jaw, sending her mind into a heated frenzy at the way Dina’s lips felt against her skin.

Ellie’s knees hit the edge of her nicely made bed, and Ellie took that as her cue to slam Dina down. As Dina’s back hit the comforter, a hot breath escaped her lips but was quickly cut off by Ellie’s lips slamming down on top of hers, Ellie’s body climbing over hers and holding herself in place with two hands on the sides of Dina’s head.

The dominance Ellie had over her didn’t last much longer when Dina suddenly pulled away from Ellie, moving back and dragging Ellie with her, only for Dina to flip them over and throw a leg over her hips like she had done earlier.

Back against the bed, Ellie was in a state of shock when she looked up to see Dina’s swirling, dark, _hungry_ eyes looking down at Ellie with such a desire that it almost scared her. As she regained her rocking motion as she’d done on the couch, Ellie let her head lull back and enjoy the sensation of Dina’s jeans rubbing on her own, causing such a delicious friction that it had Ellie fighting groans and grabbing for Dina’s thighs, both for steadying herself and to encourage Dina to continue.

Dina’s hands placed themselves atop Ellie’s, and slowly let them glide up muscular arms and up to a strong chest as she continued to buck away on Ellie’s lap, eliciting gasps and whimpers from the girl in charge. Dina needed her hands placed against Ellie’s chest to steady herself, Ellie realized, much like the grip Ellie maintained on Dina’s thighs. The way they held each other so desperately as their hips met had Ellie’s mind drawing blanks.

“Fuck, Dina,” The words slipped out and immediately blood rushed to her face. The whisper was hot and needy, and it gained a whimper from the girl in question in response. There was a stutter in her movements as Ellie’s hands traveled up her clothed thighs, desperately reaching to feel more.

Leaning down, Dina was quick to slam their lips together in a needy, passionate kiss that was absolutely _searing,_ their tongues in a battle for dominance and Dina’s nails sinking into the skin of Ellie’s chest, just above the fabric of her bra.

Not wanting to put off what was happening any longer, Ellie reached up and behind Dina, making quick work of her bra after fumbling with it for a moment, Dina’s movements never ceasing as she let Ellie drag it down her arms and throw it somewhere else in the room to join the other clothing.

“Jesus, El,” Dina groaned when two calloused hands found their way to Dina’s exposed chest, Ellie hungrily taking in the sight of her breasts moving with every jerk of Dina’s hips. She let the tips of her thumbs roll over Dina’s peaks, watching them harden at just her touch alone.

Ellie hummed in response, smugly looking up as she took one of Dina’s mounds into her mouth and let her tongue play where her fingers just were. A bite to the peak had Dina sucking in a harsh breath, letting a moan fall from her lips as her head tilted back.

Taking the opportunity of Dina’s vulnerability, she hastily flipped them back over, positioning herself between Dina’s legs and pressing into her core with her hips, eliciting an excited moan as the shocked girl beneath her grabbed desperately for contact. Her hands found purchase on Ellie’s shoulder blades, nails sinking into the skin when Ellie started grinding her own hips into Dina.

Each press of their hips together had Dina whining, and when Ellie’s lips attached to the girl’s neck and kissed and sucked her way down, it had her coming undone at the seams.

“Fuck, get these fucking jeans off,” The complete lack of composure and _neediness_ in Dina’s voice was utterly thrilling. It woke every animalistic nerve in Ellie’s body. Dina’s hands were quick to try and get her own button undone, but Ellie immediately stopped her.

Lifting herself from between her legs, she stood over the side of the bed, and with all her force, flipped the girl over on her hands and knees against the bed, satisfied by the throaty moan she received in response.

_Somebody likes being thrown around,_ Ellie mentally noted, a smirk crossing her lips as her confidence soared. Dina didn’t even move, she just waited for Ellie to position herself behind her. Ellie reveled in the whimpers Dina released against the comforter when Ellie slowly dragged her hands down Dina’s back and sides. _And she likes being powerless, too._

“Yes, ma’am,” Ellie responded to her demand with such a smug tone, even she couldn’t recognize herself. But that didn’t stop her instinctual need to make Dina absolutely crumble under her touch.

A hand reached to the back of her head and grabbed a hold of Dina’s hair. Once her fingertips brushed over the hair tie keeping Dina’s bun up, she gently pulled that out, letting long, thick, beautiful black curls slide out of the hair tie and drape around her face and shoulders. There wasn’t a more beautiful sight. Planting kisses down Dina’s back, Ellie’s other hand made its way around to the front, letting fingertips gently glide up a jean-covered thigh right toward the center where Dina wanted her.

Ellie’s other hand traveled from her beautiful hair down her body and to join the other one, both hands trailing up her thighs while, on her knees, she hovered over Dina’s body, pressing kisses and licking down her back as two graceful hands worked the button and zipper on her jeans as slowly as she could manage, with her own hunger biting at her to go faster.

_“Fuck…”_ Dina gasped out at the sensual position, desperate for the release and to feel Ellie all over her. “God, Ellie…”

Once Ellie had her button and zipper undone, she moved back to a standing position over the side of the bed, bringing Dina with her so that Dina’s legs found placement on the floor in front of her and her bottom half stayed over the side of the bed, leaving her upper body pressed against the sheets. With immeasurable force, Ellie’s fingers found their way inside the edge of her jeans and pulled, rocketing the jeans down Dina’s legs and leaving her clad in her underwear, the sharp gasp coming from Dina’s lips as she pulled them down was absolutely ethereal. Ellie was surging with need from having such a dominant position over her, and she was more than willing to make Dina melt and come apart under her.

Getting the jeans off her feet by kicking them off, Dina turned herself over with Ellie’s hands on her hips, lying backward against the bed, Ellie still standing over her. She quickly moved herself to place her head down on the pillows and lay down against the bed, prompting Ellie to follow with a smirk.

Hovering over her, hands and knees on the bed, positioned between her legs like she’d been previously, she let Dina claim her lips again in another string of kisses that made Ellie dizzy. For many moments she pressed her body up against the smaller girl’s, before she finally tore her lips and tongue away from Dina’s, and started peppering firm, wet kisses against the crevice of her neck and underneath her jaw.

Arching into Ellie’s body and Ellie’s touch, Dina had to bite her lip to conceal the unruly sounds that spilled from her lips as Ellie slowly made her way down farther and farther at an agonizingly slow pace, making Dina grow impatient and needy against her. She made this known by pulling at the straps of her bra, her hair, and gripping any skin she could to urge Ellie to ravage her faster. Her fingers pleaded against the hot skin of the taller girl working on her, brushed along her shoulder blades and back, encouraging her, _needing her._

“Please, El…”

It was a sound she only expected to hear in heaven. The sound of Dina begging had her mind skidding to a halt, and there was a stutter in her confident string of kisses she had been placing down Dina’s entire, gorgeous body. She had to pause for a second, resuming with a smaller amount of fervor as the words replayed in her head and short-circuited her brain.

“Please, what?” She challenged, placing the words against her skin in a hot, damp breath that had Dina’s back arching with a sigh.

Desperate hands found purchase in a thick sea of auburn hair. Her previously neat bun was completely mangled, hair hanging in her face and her hair tie lower from the pulling. “Please, fucking _hurry.”_

The shock that vibrated through her body nearly paralyzed her. Ellie chose to ignore her begging and continued to dance her lips around her abdominal area, peppering kisses along the trails of freckles and on her hip bones. She made sure to cover the entire ground before continuing down her belly until she reached the hem of her panties.

Dina was looking eagerly at her, resting on her elbows and propping herself up to watch the delicious performance Ellie was putting on as she showed attention to every inch of her body. Her pupils were blown and her eyes were narrowed with lust as she admired the girl loving her body in ways that she’d only dreamed of – Ellie could read across her face the absolute desire and pleasure Dina took in watching, she could only imagine how many times she must’ve imagined it before to get her so wildly hungry.

Removing her lips from the skin of Dina’s abdomen – prompting a groan of desperate disappointment – she made a show of kissing the crease of her inner thigh and dragging her lips down and down toward her knee, leaving wet kisses and occasional bruises, making her way to her calf and back up again. Dina had her head thrown back, her legs covered in goosebumps, so utterly dazed by the pleasure Ellie was bringing her and the latter couldn’t get enough of it.

Slowly, she made her way back up, and when Dina’s head picked up to watch her again, she made sure to seal eye contact when she dragged her tongue up the damp fabric of her panties. A sharp gasp and an arching of her back had Dina desperate, one of her elbows lifting and a hand finding its way back into Ellie’s hair, subconsciously trying to push her head back down toward wet heat once more, no longer able to stay patient.

Truthfully, Ellie’s composure was just about broken. Making a show out of the anticipation wasn’t relieving the intense heat burning at her core – it never quenched the desire to take Dina and make a mess of her like she yearned to. Her own needs were kicking in alongside Dina’s, and she made quick work of the girl’s panties, bringing them down her legs and tossing the final garment of hers with the rest of their mangled clothing on the floor.

“Look at me,” Ellie demanded, her face just mere inches from where Dina wanted her most – where Ellie most wanted to be.

Dina, whose head was thrown back from the pleasure of feeling Ellie’s tongue teasingly through the fabric, shakingly made direct eye contact with the girl between her legs. Chest heaving, head sweating, core pulsing, Dina was utterly a drone as Ellie’s eyes entrapped her. They stayed on her the entire time, even as Ellie leaned down to drag her tongue up warm folds that ended right at Dina’s clit.

A mangled groan ripped from the back of her throat the intense, liberating feeling of Ellie’s tongue against her. Ellie seemed to watch the world crash down on her, but those eyes never broke from Ellie’s and so Ellie went in again, another _long_ stroke of her tongue against the smaller girl’s core.

Another choked moan pushed its way out of her lungs, this one louder and more pitched. Jaw dropped and mouth parted in pleasure, Dina couldn’t hold herself up after that one, her elbows and abdomen gave out, pushing her down against the bed with her head lulled back. Two hands gripped the sheets beside her as Ellie started to pick up the pace, licking in shorter strokes but showing most attention to an aching bud that was in dire need of release.

Ellie was in ecstasy listening to the moans and cries from the girl above her. She felt those hands grabbing at her hair and pulling, the stinging feeling electrifying her nerves and setting every vein in her body aflame. The desperation just pushed her to continue.

On every upstroke of Dina’s clit, her hips bucked, and her breath caught in her throat. Ellie wrapped her strong arms around Dina’s hips to keep them locked in place, the grip in her hair tightening with frustration from Ellie’s restriction to her movement. Her hips desperately sought more friction and pleasure, but Ellie was determined to hold them in place.

Dina’s legs started to tremble on both sides of her head. Ellie laid on her stomach on the bed, with both legs thrown over her shoulders. She felt the exhaustion building up in her jaw, but she kept at it, ruthlessly hitting Dina’s clit repeatedly, aiming to give her a climax she would never forget as she listened to the girl’s moans getting throatier, louder, and more pitched with each passing second that Ellie’s lips and tongue worked on her core.

“God, fuck, _Ellie,”_ Dina breathed out, _whimpered out._ She was completely lost in her pleasure and Ellie was getting high off the taste of her. “I’m close– I’m fucking close.”

Desperate to make the dam break, Ellie picked up her pace against Dina’s clit, her tongue making quick work of her and prompting her legs to shake even harder, tightening over her shoulders, until she heard a choked cry in her throat.

As Dina came, her mouth hung open, shaking and trembling, breathlessly tightening around the girl between her legs. Her cry of pleasure cut back in, so raw and genuine and satisfied that it had Ellie’s core tightening just at the sound.

When her orgasm finally came over her, the only sounds filling the room were their panting from the tense exhaustion. Ellie rested her head against Dina’s abdomen, laying between her legs still, Dina’s hands brushing through her hair as they both calmed for a moment.

“Fuck…” Dina breathed out, her panting slowing but she was clearly not fully down from her orgasm high yet. “Fuck, that was so good.”

Pride welled in Ellie’s chest – she’d managed to make Dina come undone right there with just her mouth. She allowed the moment to sink in for a while, letting Dina catch her breath again and letting her jaw come down from the pain before she heaved herself back to her hands and knees and crawled up back up Dina’s body to plant a tired kiss against her lips.

Dina reciprocated immediately, the adoration and passion for the girl sweeping Ellie as their lips connected zealously.

But Ellie was nowhere near done with her.

Ellie pressed her tongue against her lips again, the fire slowly starting to burn again deep inside her as Dina was quick to take the hint and open her mouth to let her in. Dina’s shaking legs – while having calmed significantly – were wrapping around a taut waist once more and Ellie let her right hand find purchase against Dina’s bare chest.

With a sigh of pleasure into her mouth, Dina pulled away to make eye contact with Ellie once more, both girls finding the same deep desire resurfacing, building and pulling tension like a rubber band behind each other’s eyes. Gaining the green light from the girl beneath her, Ellie slammed their lips together again, much more fervently than before.

Dina’s hands placed themselves on Ellie’s chest, pushing her back for a second to breathe words against her lips that nearly made her pass out on the spot.

“Make me yours.”

Ellie was stunned from the fulfilling expression from Dina, something she’d never expected to hear but something she savored like a rabid, starving animal. Dina’s hand found Ellie’s frozen one against her chest, dragging it slowly downward toward her core once again, passing over the freckled skin of her abdomen and over her hips.

“Take me right here,” Dina’s voice was _pleading._ Calm, but desperate. “Fuck, I _need you.”_

That was all Ellie needed to hear. She wasted no more time letting her hand move on its own to Dina’s core, letting her finger drag up wet folds and find a bud that was still aching with arousal. Dina was like an untamable fire and Ellie wanted nothing more than to burn her up and extinguish her at her peak.

A needy sigh escaped Dina’s delicious lips as Ellie’s fingers toyed with her clit, two arms wrapping around her shoulders and resting against strong shoulder blades.

Teasing a finger at her entrance, Dina’s lip between her teeth and the way she arched her back with so much yearning and desperation had Ellie completely hooked. She let her index finger sink into Dina’s warmth, eliciting a soundless moan out of an open mouth.

Ellie gave it a moment before she carefully, slowly began to pull in and out, allowing Dina to adjust to the feeling. With every upstroke inside of her, Dina sucked a harsh breath through gritted teeth, her fingernails digging into Ellie’s skin and sending wonderfully stings of pain through her system.

Picking up the pace, harsh breaths became desperate whimpers, and Ellie watched in lust as Dina’s face contorted with pleasure as her finger began rocketing in and out of her. Ellie felt as if her own core were completely on fire.

It didn’t take very long for Ellie to push a second finger in, very slowly and carefully. Dina sucked a moan in, grabbing at Ellie’s back once more and arching deeply against Ellie’s muscled body. “Oh, fuck…” Her voice was broken and so eager, like this was something she waited years for. “Shit, shit…”

The feeling of her walls tightening around her fingers would be ingrained into her mind for years to come. Ellie was thrilled by the way that Dina heaved, her breath pressing hotly against Ellie’s face and lips. There was no better sight in the world than Dina completely overtaken by the pleasure that Ellie was causing her.

After a moment, Ellie pulled her two fingers nearly all the way out before slowly sliding all the way back in, down to the knuckle, eliciting a long, dragged out moan from the girl beneath her. _“Fuck…”_ The expletive came from a place of complete ecstasy.

Ellie pumped her fingers in and out slowly and surely, progressively picking up her pace as Dina’s face changed from pressure to undeniable pleasure every time Ellie pushed in. Every upstroke filled her up, stretched her out, and it caused moans to fall from her lips like a waterfall against Ellie’s heat.

Just as before, she started thrusting in faster and faster, until Dina’s entire body was rocking with each push inward, causing the girl to throw her head back and cry out loud enough that she worried a Jacksonian passing by might catch wind of the sinful things taking place back in Ellie’s home. But the other half of her, the primal, illogical, impulsive, _hungry_ side of her took over quickly, and she dismissed all other thought than focusing on ruthlessly fucking Dina into the sheets.

Nails scraped up her back in pure bliss, every cry of pleasure resulting in another desperate grab at her skin. Ellie’s head buried in Dina’s neck, licking and sucking at the pulse points there and overloading her with pleasure.

When a thumb found her clit and her fingers started curling inside her, that was Dina’s undoing.

“Holy fuck,” She panted out, cut off by a shattering moan. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck Ellie…!”_

The way that Dina’s name fell from her lips was absolutely, utterly tantalizing. Her legs started to shake around her waist and her nails were digging in deeper and deeper as Ellie’s thumb played with an aching clit, her fingers pumping savagely inside her lover.

“God, that’s so good,” She cried out. “I’m so fucking close… Don’t stop…”

That was Ellie’s cue to pick up the pace even further, the exhaustion in her arm and fingers starting to reach its peak, but much like her jaw, she persisted, continuing to thrust her fingers harder and harder until finally, Dina’s legs completely trembled around her body and her head went all the way back, eyes rolling in her head.

Ellie didn’t stop until the soundless cry ripped from her throat, and a large, loud exhale followed. It was immeasurable – the way that Dina completely slumped, absolutely exhausted, was so satisfying. It meant everything to her.

Ellie’s body followed suit, slumping down on top of the exhausted girl as the aftermath of her orgasm started to subside. She’d made her come two times, both with her mouth and then her fingers. Ellie was absolutely thrilled and impressed at her own stamina and success.

Nights went by that she would stay up worrying that, _if_ the day ever came, she would never be enough for Dina. All of her efforts and attempts to please her would come to a dead end or it would leave her yearning for more than Ellie could give her. She worried for days and nights that Dina would never be interested, but, if, one day, she decided to give Ellie a try, she’d be useless in bed and a useless lover.

“Fuck, El…” Dina’s heaving breath cut off her thoughts. It brought her back to the reality – that none of what she’d been worrying about was true, none of it was worth worrying about. She made Dina come undone, more than once, during their first time. That was more than enough for Dina, it seemed.

“You okay?” Ellie’s voice was just above a whisper when she tilted her head up to look at her.

“Okay?” She scoffed. “Are you joking? I wanted that for so long and, fuck, it was worth the wait.”

She felt her chest well with pride once more, and the butterflies sprouted in her stomach, flapping away and making her do mental backflips. “I’m glad you think so.”

“God, I wish I could go all night with you,” Dina admitted shamelessly, the shyness resurfacing in Ellie as the blood rushed to her face. “But you wore me out, Williams.”

Ellie only chuckled softly, nervously to herself as she moved herself off of Dina and dropped into the sheets next to her. Her long hair was spread out all over the pillow behind her, and it smelled so sweet – lavender and coconut and honey and every pleasant smell Ellie could ever place – and she let the smell overwhelm her as she laid right next to it.

Turning to face her, Dina’s eyes were bright and full of passion and adoration for the girl in front of her. Ellie could read the joy, excitement, and satisfaction across freckled cheeks and she knew that Dina had been just as ready for that as she was.

“Everything was okay?” Ellie asked shyly, her insecurity rearing its ugly head as they gazed into each other’s eyes, the moonlight pouring in through the curtains of the window behind Ellie.

Dina rolled her eyes with amusement before scooching forward on the sheets and allowing her head to fall into the crook of Ellie’s neck comfortably. “It was better than I imagined it. I promise,” She assured. She was so kind and so patient, it was endearing.

Satisfied with her answer, Ellie melted into the warmth of the body in front of her, nuzzling the top of her head with a cheek and allowing her thoughts to sink into a bliss that she never thought she’d experience but always hoped she would.

_You just slept with Dina._ It was hard to imagine.

“Oh, but I’m really glad Joel didn’t come back in here, y’know,” Dina said suddenly, breaking her elated thoughts with a knife of dread.

“What…?”

She threw a thumb over her bare shoulder. “His jacket’s over there on the arm of the couch.”

_Oh, dear God._

Ellie’s thoughts were way too much to even think about that. In her encounter with Dina, she hadn’t even noticed Joel’s heavy coat hanging right off the edge of the couch’s arm.

Swallowing nervously with wide eyes, she just decided to pretend she’d never heard Dina say that and elected to fall asleep and hope to God that Joel didn’t come looking for it anytime soon.

Dina’s chuckle was the last thing she heard. “Guess we got lucky.”

***

A harsh knuckle on the door scared Ellie from her deep slumber and threw her out of a blissful dream world and back into reality. In a panic, she sat up and wiped her eyes. When her vision was clear, she let her eyes wander the room immediately, all of the memories from the night before flooding back to her. She had convinced herself upon waking up it had all been a dream too good to be true. But then she heard the low, sleepy moan from the girl next to her.

Looking down, an agitated Dina was stretching and looking up to meet her gaze. Her hair was still messy and spread out around her head from the pillows – God, how beautiful she was. She gave another hum of frustration as she propped herself up on a hand and used the other arm to keep the covers over her bare body, holding the comforter up to her chest.

“Who the fuck is that?” Dina groaned, the bitterness burning her tone as she reached the up and wiped her eye with her hand holding the comforter.

“No idea,” Ellie mumbled back, still sleep-ridden and sore from the night before.

With an agitated groan, she lifted herself from the bed and started for the door, before she was stopped by the voice of Dina from behind her.

“Wait, El. Your shirt.”

_Oh, fuck, right._ Ellie had entirely forgotten that she was half-naked and completely shirtless. Her hoodie and bra had landed halfway from the bed to the couch, and she quickly reached over to her messy dresser to throw on an old, oversized navy green shirt over her head as she stomped for the door.

Pulling it open with a hard tug, she faced the visitor with a clearly frustrated, deadpanned face. Only then did she realize that Joel was standing at the door.

“Hey, kiddo,” He greeted carefully, confused by Ellie’s completely ragged appearance, but flashing a nervous grin anyway.

“What do you need?” Ellie was cold and monotone, face never changing.

“Oh, well, I, uh… I just left my coat here last night… I reckon you found it by now…” He peaked over her shoulder and saw the jacket sitting on the armrest. “Oh, you did. Well, uh… I’m just gonna run in and get it.”

The gravity of the situation only hit an exhausted Ellie after Joel walked past her through the doorway. “Joel, wait–”

By the time she turned around, Joel had already frozen in place where he stood. Looking around at the floor that was completely littered with clothes; Ellie’s hoodie and bra, along with all of Dina’s clothes – her jacket, long-sleeve, bra, boots. Stunned and afraid, Joel didn’t dare move, and it took a moment for him to reluctantly bring his gaze over to the bed, where Dina was lying faced away under the covers.

Ellie had never been so mortified in all her life. Everything came crashing down in that moment, and Ellie thanked _God_ Dina didn’t turn around. She must’ve dozed back off after Ellie got up.

“Um…” Joel was red in the face – Ellie had never seen him so embarrassed – and he reached for the back of his head and scratched his grown hair. “I, uh…”

Ellie was stunned and completely dismissed from the situation. “Just… just…”

“Yeah,” Joel grabbed his jacket and hauled ass for the door. “Talk to you later, kiddo.” With a slam, he was gone, leaving Ellie to sit there, completely awed and humiliated.

_Dear fucking God._

Shaking her head, she completely gave up on the situation and just slipped back into bed next to the girl she loved. She sighed deeply as she let herself sink into the covers, the blush coming down from her face as she slipped deeper into an uncaring attitude.

When she looked down at Dina, she only saw a smirk stitched across lovely lips.

“Guess we didn’t get so lucky, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> poor joel... thanks for reading!
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @lmontyy or lmontyy.tumblr.com for more tlou and personal content! i post writing updates, process updates, tlou reposts and edits, and my own tlou content! please give me a follow if you enjoyed.
> 
> all comments and criticisms are welcomed!
> 
> thanks!  
> \- monty


End file.
